Le boulevard des damnés
by Siampie
Summary: C'est la suite de Joanne. Le deuxiéme épisode de la saison virtuelle. Guest star: Jack Harkness.nouveau chapitre
1. Chapter 1

**Merci à sassou pour ces reviews. Voilà le deuxiéme épisode de cette saison virtuelle**

* * *

**Précédemment dans Doctor Who:**_ Joanne Johnson, jeune scientifique au SGC et membre de l'équipe SG1, fait la rencontre d'un personnage assez étrange, qu'on nomme le Docteur. Ensemble ils vont affronter les terribles fils du feu. Le Docteur propose alors à Joe de le suivre, qui accepta et ensemble entrepris leur premier voyage._

Chapitre 1: Quand Joe rencontre Jack Harkness

Joe: Attendez vous allez vraiment m'emmener en 1930, à New york?

Docteur: Oui mais d'abord je dois faire un détour à Cardiff.

Joe: Pourquoi faire?

Docteur: Le plein.

Joe: Parce qu'il existe une station spécial T.A.R.D.I.S.

Docteur:Ce qu'il faut savoir,c'est qu'elle est sur une brèche du  
temps et de l'espace, comme la Californie sur la faille de San Andreas...  
mais la brèche purge de l'énergie.J'ai ouvert les moteurs, fait le plein  
d'énergie et je l'utilise comme carburant.

Joe:Ingénieux.

Docteur: Merci.

Joe: Mais il y a possibilité de tremblements de terre. Est ce que je me trompe?

Docteur:Non.Ça ne devrait prendre que 20 secondes.La brèche est active.

Joe: Bon c'est pas tous ça, mais pendant que vous faites le plein je vais aller visiter le coin...Me regardez pas comme ça, je suis jamais venu à Cardiff.

Docteur: Ne partez pas trop loin.

Joe: Ok

_Décidément cette gamine, donnez du fil à retordre à notre pauvre Docteur. Mais il ne voulait pas rester longtemps, il n'avait pas envie de tomber encore une fois sur ce charmeur de Jack._

Docteur: C'est fini, Joe on y va.

Joe: Ok j'arrive !

...: Docteur! Attendez moi.

Docteur: Oh non c'est pas vrai.

Joe: Qui est ce?

...: Jack Harkness pour vous servir. Et comment vous nommez charmante demoiselle?

Docteur: Vous allez pas recommencez.

Joe: Joanne Johnson mais vous pouvez m'appeler Joe. Recommencez? c'est à dire?

Docteur: Il fait ce numéro de tombeur à chaque fois.

Joe: Vraiment?

Jack: Je dis juste bonjour.

Joe: Ca ne prendra pas avec moi, mon grand.

Jack: J'adore quand elle me résiste.

Joe/Docteur: Pitoyable!

Jack: Où est passé Donna?

Joe: Qui est Donna?

Docteur: Elle ne se souvient de rien, le savoir des seigneurs du temps était trop lourd à porter, j'ai du lui prendre ses souvenirs. Sinon elle serait morte.

Jack: Désolé, mais vous avez le chic pour les faire partir. Et Rose?

Joe: Qui est Rose?

Docteur: Elle repartir dans l'autre dimension.

Joe: Et J'ai posé deux questions, j'aimerai avoir des réponses.

Jack: Ce sont ses deux précédentes, compagnes.

Joe:Je supose que quand on a 950 ans on a du voir du monde.

Docteur: Bien répondu.

Jack: Attention ca pourrait vous arrivez.

Joe: La ferme Jack!

Docteur: Bon si on partait maintenant vous avez dit New York 1930.

Joe: Génial.

Jack: Je viens.

Joe: Vous avez pas des vaches à allez traire ou d'autres demoiselle à secourir?

Jack: Vous êtes une vrai tigresse, avec un sens de l'humour dévéloppé.

_La rencontre entre Jack et Joe était trés étrange, elle ne saurait se l'expliquer, ce type était un vrai casse pied. Mais plutot beau gosse elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Tout comme le Docteur ce type était une source de mystère. Mais pour l'instant elle allez faire route vers New York et de plus en 1930. Mais était ce vraiment le cas._

* * *

**C'est pas terrible comme rencontre j'espére que vous avez quand même apprécier. Laissez moi des reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :New york New york

_Joe avait vraiment de la chance, elle tombe sur un alien séduisant, et pour finir sur un Jack encore plus séduisant. Décidément elle pensait qu'elle allait vivre des aventures encore plus folles que celles qu'elles avaient vécus avec SG1._

Joe: dites moi doc vous qui faisait des voyages dans le temps, vous avez des vêtements appropriés pour les année 30.

Doc: Bien sur. Jack vous pouvez l'emmener.

Jack: A vos ordres Docteur. Mademoiselle.

_Si en entrant pour la premiere fois dans le T.A.R.D.I.S ella avait été étonnée, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, le vaisseau était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais pas seulement. Il y avait un nombre interminable de couloirs, plusieurs piéces plus immenses les unes que les autres. Le camouflage était de bonne fabrication._

Jack: Vous avez besoin de moi?

Joe: Je saurai le faire toute seul, mais merci pour la proposition. Une prochaine fois peut être.

Jack: une prochaine fois.

_Elle fouilla pendant des heures, il y en avait pour tous les gouts et toutes les couleurs. Au bout de quelques heures elle finit par trouver un ensemble d'ouvrier, chemise gris sale, une salopette bleu qu'elle enfila par dessus. Elle rejoignit le Doc et Jack qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du T.A.R.D.I.S._

Joe: Alors vous me trouvez comment?

Doc: Vous êtes sur de passer inapercu.

Jack: Vous êtes magnifique.

Joe: Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir.

_Joe regarda autour d'elle et put remarquer New York, il était tel qu'on le voyait dans le Film King Kong, les immeubles étaient gigantesques, les lumières étincelantes, et les gens étaient parés pour sortir, dans les bars ou les cabaret._

Joe: J'arrive pas à le croire on est vraiment à New york. Quelle année exactement?

Doc: 1935

Joe: Ca me si on allait faire un tour du voisinage.

Doc: C'est parti.

_Les gens autour semblaient êtres transportés d'une certaine euphorie comme ci une grande fête se prèparait._

Joe: Excuse moi petit quel jour on est aujourd'hui?

...: Le 4 juillet 1935

Joe: est qu'il y aura un feux d'artifices ce soir?

...: Trois en fait madame, east river au niveau de la 34eme , brooklyn bridge et sur la statue de la liberté.

Joe: Merci. Bonne soirée.

Jack: Trois feux d'artifices.

Doc: le gouvernement adore faire payer le contribuable.

Joe: ttt C'est pas le gouvernement qui fait ca. Ce sont les grands magasins, le but étant de faire les feux d'artifices les plus spectaculaires. Alors ca vous tente.

_Mais au même moment il y eu une sorte de décharge électrique sur la statue de la liberté et les choses se passait au ralentit, les gens marcher à reculons. Comme un film les évenements avaient rembobinés._

_

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprecié.**  
_


End file.
